


after midnight

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s alternate universe, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Groping, Love Letters, Making Out, Markings, Nipple Play, Old School, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sad Ending, Smut, Teasing, Time Hops, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, aged up kim doyoung, going back to hometown, insecurities about socio economic status, mentions of body parts and hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: Who would have thought that a box full of letters from your teenage years will bring back memories with your first love, Doyoung. How did these memories get you to where you are now?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 4





	after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> tmi, I wrote the lake part while listening to loveholic album hhhh I got carried away from writing that part xD also, i hope you like this piece coz i kinda twitched the end hehe.

_**Present day, 2021.** _

“Y/n! We are leaving, are you ready?” you hear your mom shout from outside your room. Giving your bedroom a glance, it’s almost empty because its furniture and your stuff are already removed. Everything is all set and is ready to leave, but are you? Your eyes dart its way to that one green box that’s been on your table, untouched. The last time you opened it was like a few years ago. You used to open it every now and then, as you keep and treasure each letter that your first love has given you. But it suddenly stopped. Without knowing the reason why, it just did. You’ve been upset about it for so long, and you still wonder where things went wrong between you and Doyoung.

_**Year 1995.** _

It’s already after midnight, you’re almost asleep when you hear a click from the window glass of your bedroom. At first it was just a single click. You ignore it and is ready to surrender yourself in the slumber world. But then there comes two more, a little louder this time. In your annoyance, you check it and is ready to throw fist at whatever creature it might be that is stopping you from getting your sleep. Then you realize that it’s Doyoung.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s 2 o’clock in the morning for fucks sake, Doie,” you whisper quite loudly, to express your annoyance at the guy who is standing outside your house.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re still awake. Come with me now, I’ll show you something,” he mimics you, teasing you more. You notice he’s still on his day clothes and you knew he has something planned for tonight.

“Can it not wait until sunrise? I’m on my night clothes already,” you grunt.

“No can do. Just please let’s go. Buster might hear me and bark at me, get out faster,” he demands, glancing at your fence every now and then to watch out for your dad’s dog. You could not resist Doyoung, and you know your parents will not allow you to go in the morning even if you ask for their permission. Still with your night clothes on, you open your window and sneak out.

“Jump, I got you,” Doyoung says, arms wide open ready to catch you as you stand on the edge of your house’s roof. You follow what he says and as promised, Doyoung catches you.

“Where the heck are you taking me, Doie? This better not be another prank of yours or I’ll really kill you this time,” you tell him as he covers your eyes with both of his hands. Doyoung loves giving you surprises, sometimes romantic but mostly just for laughter. You try to figure where you are, but all you could hear are crickets while your feet could feel walking at a grass.

“A little bit more… and we are here. Now, open your eyes when I tell you,” Doyoung removes his hands from you but your eyes are still closed. He counts to three and you finally open your eyes. Seeing yourself standing at the edge of a lake. It is surrounded with a field of grass and a tree on the side. The moonlight reflects on the water and it looks so beautiful. You see Doyoung run at the wooden dock and looks back at you gesturing to come with him.

“It looks great here, how come I’ve never seen this place before?” you tell him as you both sit on the edge of the dock.

“It’s one of my favorite spots here in our place. Your family were gone here for a long time, maybe this place is still non-existent back then. But now that you’re here, you could have time to see it. That’s why I’m excited to show you here because I know you’ll like it,” he replies. Still hooked by how beautiful the lake is, you didn’t notice Doyoung taking off his shirt and drags you by the hand. He stands up and jumps at the lake with you. You scream in shock as you both get deep in the cold water. Doyoung laughs at your reaction, you weren’t able to do anything except to splash water at him as your revenge.

You give in to Doyoung’s antics and savor the moment you spend with him. Summer break’s coming to an end, and you need to come back in the city to continue studying. This could have been the best summer vacation you had in your entire life since you met Doyoung. If it weren’t for that one time you dropped by at your mom’s office out of boredom that you bumped into Doyoung. He was with Mr. Kim and they were cleaning the office hallway. Your family knew Mr. Kim since you were younger and he has been the company’s janitor for a very long time now, but you didn’t know that he has a son. That first meeting was spontaneous, yet unforgettable for you. You spent more time at your parents’ office not because you are interested in your family’s business, but to bond with Doyoung who instantly became your friend and later on your first boyfriend too.

Growing up, your family move cities from time to time due to their business. It was difficult for you to make friends since you could not last long in one neighborhood. It was just when you are in college that you started having constant friends. They are few, but you are still glad you always have them. When the semester ended three months ago your friends went back home, and you’re left alone at the school dorms. You initially decided to stay in but you when your mom said that they are back in your hometown, you quickly went home.

Still in the middle of the lake, you and Doyoung continue to enjoy yourselves playing and teasing each other. You have the place all to yourselves, as if you’re in your very own world. A world where there is nothing or no one that could ever come your way. It always feels dreamy when you’re with Doyoung, no matter where you are. As if you do not need anything else but him. You found home in Doyoung’s presence.

Doyoung then gets the both of you off the water to find someplace to dry yourselves, ending up finding a cabin nearby. It must be a fisherman’s cabin, seeing the nets and fishing rod at the front door. The fisherman must have left early to catch some fish leaving the cabin unoccupied. Sneaking in, Doyoung tries to find a clean and dry towel. He could not help but notice your revealing figure. The thin night gown, which is very wet, tightly hugs your body emphasizing your curves and your prominent hard nipples. You suddenly notice his gaze, though unaware of how much you affect Doyoung’s mind right now.

“Here, dry yourself. I might not control myself any longer,” he says, after handing you a towel. You barely heard his words, and you just do as he says. There is a moment of silence between the two of you, Doyoung looks to your direction seeing you bend down to dry your legs. While doing this, Doyoung notices your breasts exposing out of your low-neck night gown and he tries harder to resist as he looks away and clears his throat.

“Are you alright? Did you catch a cold?” you ask him while looking up to his direction, body still bent down. You wonder why he keeps avoiding your gaze. You come his way to ask him once more. Your cold fingers bring shiver to Doyoung’s skin when you touched him. Thank goodness you aren’t still aware of his growing member beneath his shorts. Doyoung finally looks at you and sees your eyes glow beautifully.

“Stop giving me that look, it makes me weak,” he softly says, looking at you straight in the eyes. His eyes explore your face. From your eyes, nose, down to your lips. Still oblivious as to what is happening, you search for answers in his stares, but it makes your heart flutter seeing Doyoung stare at you like that. Before you could even say a word, Doyoung leans in. The proximity in your faces gets smaller, he places both his hands on your cheeks. Your heart beats fast, and you have a gut feel of what Doyoung is up to. You are nervous but excited at the same time. Finally, your first kiss is happening – you thought.

“M-may I?” he whispers, eyes still on your lips then into your eyes, you answer him with a nod. He then gently presses his lips into yours. His lips are soft and cold. The coldness fades right away as the warmth of his mouth welcomes your lips. Initially they are light and short, until he slides his tongue in finding yours. He then kisses you passionately, you never thought you could feel so much love just by feeling his touch and kisses. The kisses are overwhelming, and good at the same time. You sure are glad that Doyoung’s your first kiss, and you didn’t want for it to end. Then and there Doyoung gets carried away, his hands start to rove the sides of your body. You didn’t notice that you pressed yourself too much on Doyoung that you’re almost sitting on his lap. His hands still move on your clothed body until you feel them reach your lower boobs making you break from the kiss at the sudden touch.

“Look, I’m sorry, y/n… I don’t want to do this if I’m forcing you… I don’t want to scare you off,” Doyoung gently says, trying to not make you more nervous as you are right now.

“No, no, Doie. You’re not hurting me. You’re not forcing me either, I want this. And I’d be glad to give it to you, only to you,” you assure him, taking his face into your hands as you start kissing him again, more aggressive and needy this time. You want nothing but to do this with Doyoung right now. You’re scared, sure. But if you would choose anyone to take your virginity away from you, you’d choose Doyoung over and over again.

Properly sitting on his lap, you continue to caress Doyoung. After earning your permission, Doyoung starts undoing your night gown as he slides the strap off your shoulder, revealing your slightly bare chest. They are shining under the light, still kind of wet from the dip earlier. He pecks your shoulder, up to the side of your neck making you tilt your head slightly to give him more space. You moan to his every lick on your collarbone. Finally, he fully pulls up your gown, exposing your breasts as he kneads and kiss them. You could not help but grab and pull his hair, earning a little growl from Doyoung. His wet hair gives more friction in your pulling. All of a sudden, you could not explain the heat and empty feeling in your core. Doyoung’s member couldn’t keep it any longer too as it tries to stand erect under you with all the restraints. He locks your legs in his waist as he stands up and carries you, gently laying you on the clothed floor.

“Just tell me if it hurts, tell me if I should stop. Alright?” he asks, tucking a hair in your ear. You give him a nod and a smile. He then positions himself on top of you and gives your body another look. “You look beautiful,” he whispers and kisses your lips again. The kisses are steamy and messy, with some bites in your lower lip here and there. Your bodies close to each other, hands intertwined, praises and moans are heard from the two of you the whole time. Doyoung starts making his move, as his trail of wet kisses went from your neck down to your breasts. One of his hands gropes your breast as he takes your nipple on the other, making you call his name. The way you pull his hair each time makes Doyoung know that you like what he does to you.

The wet kisses go lower, from your abdomen down until he reaches your clothed bottom. Despite your eyes closed, you could feel him slowly remove your underwear and feel his warm breath near your entrance. It makes you nervous, you could feel your heart beating faster but you’re too eager to feel anything in your core that you’re starting to grow impatient.

“Already this wet for me,” Doyoung chuckles, feeling proud of how he makes you feel despite your first time. Teasing you a little, he strokes you wet folds with a finger, spreading your precum all over before gently pushing one finger in you. He earns another moan from you, Doyoung instantly gets more turned on adding one more finger. He wants to make sure you’re opening well for him. You didn’t know what to feel, everything happening all at once. Doyoung fingering you, as his other hand gropes your breast and nibbles your nipple, and his mouth marks your neck everywhere he could. Doyoung surely is making you feel good. Doyoung strokes faster in you, as you start to feel something is coming out of you, with panting breath you are almost reaching your first orgasm.

“Yes, come baby,” Doyoung commands as be whispers in your ear. And just right after that, you did. Hot liquid streams out of you, Doyoung slowly removes his fingers. Still recovering from your release, Doyoung licks your sensitive bud as he gets a taste of you. Pressing your legs together at the sudden sensitivity you feel at your pussy, you whine at Doyoung. He then starts discarding his shorts. Spreading your liquid in his erected member, he positions it at the tip of your entrance. 

“Ah! Oh my god…” you almost yell, as Doyoung pushes himself in you little by little. You could not help but grab a portion of the cloth underneath you for support. You hear Doyoung moan as he gets deeper in you. The feeling is new, painful, overwhelming yet you love it. You want for more. You want it faster. Doyoung is still slowly thrusting, making sure he doesn’t hurt you.

“Fa-faster babe, can you go faster?” you ask. Doyoung do as what he was told, thrusting harder making you both moan each other’s names. 

“You’re so… tight. Ah, so… good,” Doyoung says in each thrust, feeling your walls clench tightly around his member. The feeling is addictive, you did not want it to stop too soon but you’re reaching your orgasm again. Doyoung continues to thrust and is starting to reach his too. He thrusts a few more and you cum around his member. The hot cum filling you and his member up made Doyoung reach his orgasm faster. He slowly releases his member from you and stroke it with his hand, spreading his cum in your abdomen after. He grabs a cloth and cleans both of you discarding the liquids off your bodies. He instantly laid flat beside you after, his stomach facing down. 

“You did great, you’re so good…” Doyoung praises you, still with heavy breath. Your eyes are still closed, too tired from the sex. You smile at Doyoung as you see him still staring at you. Your wet and lumpy bodies stick close, Doyoung positions himself properly before pulling you near him. Placing your head on top of his chest, you hear his fast heartbeat starting to calm down. You peck his chest while he gently makes little circles on your back making you feel sleepy. 

“Thanks for bringing me here, Doie. Thanks for making this night possible,” you say softly. Doyoung grabs your face by the chin so you could look up at him and see his after-sex face. He looks messy yet you thought he looks dashing regardless. A soft peck on your forehead is all he could reply to you, and that is more than enough for you.

“I wanted to do something for you before you leave, I’m glad you like it,” he replies after a few minutes. His words sting in your heart, the reality hitting both of you too quick after a memorable moment. The coming months will be tough for both of you, testing your relationship while you are away from each other. You’re going back in town to study while Doyoung continues to work with his father. But you are quick to think and suggested that you will write letters atleast every week to update each other occasionally.

“Don’t forget about me while you’re away, baby,” Doyoung could not help but utter his worry. It has been his fear all this time, and he couldn’t suppress it any longer. Knowing that you’ll be back in the school dorms, he worries that you will find someone better than him. He thought that you will forget about him easily because you don’t see him daily like you usually do. It was a silly reason, you told him, and you made sure that he’s got nothing to worry about. He trusts you, and you know that. It’s the thought of him not affording to study like you do, makes Doyoung feel so little of himself. He wonders non-stop of what your parents might think of him when they find out that you’re dating someone who works for their company. Add into that the fact that he came from a poor family. It hurts you knowing how Doyoung worries for things like these. So, you always find ways to make him feel that he’s loved and worth it each day that you’re together. But the mind couldn’t teach to stop worrying on its own.

Summer break ended in a heartbeat, and you’re back in your usual setup – school campus and dorms. You surely miss Doyoung every now and then, but his letters always fill the void within you. His letters have been your source of strength, happiness, and inspiration to go on and study harder.

_September 03, 1995_

_Y/n,_

_I know it’s just been few weeks since you left but I miss you already. But I always go by the lake and read your letters there, it motivates me. I hope my letters do too to you. I met the owner of the cabin yesterday, he’s a kind person. He told me that he’s considering selling the place. I want to buy this place, for you and for me. I’ll work hard to buy this soon, so we can make our own family here. I know you’re doing your best too and I’m proud of you always. Good luck with your studies! I can’t wait to see you again, missing you lots._

_With love,_

_Doie._

During semestral breaks, you come back in town to be with your family and Doyoung, then back at the dorms before classes starts. It has been a routine, but you and Doyoung are contented to it. The succeeding semesters went by successfully, acing most of your exams and having a great performance in class – you couldn’t ask for more.

Everything seems to be in its right place, except for one. After finishing your degree, you are planning to formally introduce Doyoung to your family as your boyfriend. Both of you are surely nervous about it and you’re doing everything to get a good impression from your parents by finishing this semester with flying colors. While Doyoung on the other hand works hard as always, in hopes of finally getting your parents’ approval of your relationship.

**_Year 1997._ **

“Y/n! Your class already over? Come join us for dinner, we’re eating at the diner nearby,” one of your roommates calls you out as you exit the classroom. You gladly join her together with her blockmates, Johnny and Jeffrey.

“Hi, my name is Jeffrey. Nice meeting you,” one of her friends approach you as the four of you walk your way out of the campus.

“Y/n,” you shake his hand and he instantly give you a bright smile. You could not help but notice his ears getting red for a reason you are not aware of.

“And I’m Johnny,” the taller guy says, waving a hand to you as you look back at him. You walk in pairs at the sidewalk, since it’s too narrow for the four of you to walk altogether. And while you’re looking back at Johnny, you didn’t notice your foot almost stepping into the edge of the sidewalk.

“Careful!” Jeffrey shouts, catching you by your waist as you almost fall. The quick reflex of Jeffrey makes you hold onto his arms for support as you try to get back on your foot. You utter a little ‘thanks’ as you all continue to walk your way at the diner.

Doyoung plans to give you a surprise visit on his rest day, he figured how stressful you must be during your exam week. Before leaving, he prepares your favorite meal and some tulips – your favorite flower. Taking a bus, he endures a 2-hour commute. Just in time for your dismissal, he makes his way at the entrance of your university. Standing outside, he patiently waits to see you amongst the crowd of students. As you come out of the campus, he sees you instantly. Oh, how much he missed seeing you in person. But he stops coming at your direction when he sees you with some other guy. The two of you are talking, walking side by side. He sees how happy the guy looks at you, the smile never fades away from his face. He looks at your face too, and you are smiling back at the guy.

Doyoung’s heart breaks into pieces. Could all this be real? He asks. His one and only fear comes to reality, he thought. Did you finally meet another guy and already forgot about him? Doyoung couldn’t take it all at the moment, everything that’s happening to him right now is just too much. He did not dare to take another step closer, and instantly leaves without even letting you know.

Prelims came by fast, it was tough, but you surely aced them. It’s been two weeks since you’ve last received a letter from Doyoung. You thought he’s just too busy working at the office, so you let it pass. It starts worrying you when you haven’t heard from him a month after, all your letters were not replied. Did he not receive your letters? Or did he just not have time to read them? Did he write back? Did the postman misplace them? Did he stop sending you letters already? Questions and worries fill up your mind, but you couldn’t care more as you are still in the middle of finishing your semester. There’s just too much in your plate right now and you need to know what to prioritize.

You successfully finished your 3rd year in college and you’re ready to go back home but you still have no news from your boyfriend. Two and a half months passed, still got no letter from Doyoung. You tried contacting the office, but your mom’s secretary says that Doyoung resigned from work a month ago for a reason he didn’t tell. She said that it was probably because of Mr. Kim’s death a few months before his resignation. It makes you worry more of what could’ve happened to him, after hearing that he’s all alone now. You travel back home the instant after your last class before semestral break. But just like what the secretary told you, everyone had no idea about Doyoung’s sudden departure from the office, he even left the town.

You did everything you could to get a hold of Doyoung. You ask their neighbors, but there is none. You search for every possible place that he could have went, but there is none too. You wait, but he did not come. You want to write him a letter so bad, but you don’t know where you will send it. It feels frustrating and draining. You didn’t know what to feel anymore, you couldn’t understand anything that is going on. You wish Doyoung could have said a word, or even left a letter but there is none at all.

**_Present Day, 2021._ **

“You go ahead Mom. I’ll just drop by somewhere and catch up on you guys later,” you tell your mom as you get out of the house. You watch their car leave and go to the place you’re talking about. Nothing much has changed, you thought. The lake still looks stunning. That tree is still there, standing upright, only except that its roots got deeper, and its branches got wider. One of the neighbors said the owner wanted to maintain how the place looks like ever since. Looking around, it definitely brings back memories – memories that you’ve let go. Memories that taught you a lot in life and in love. It surely brought you to whom and where you are right now, you couldn’t be more greatful. Placing the green box under the tree, you are ready to leave when someone calls your name.

“Y/n?” you hear a familiar voice coming from your back.

“What took you so long, babe? I’ve been waiting for you back at the house. I told them to go ahead,” you hug him as he comes your way.

“I’m sorry, I just talked to our wedding coordinator about some issues but don’t worry they’re already resolved,” he replies, locking you between his arms. He beams a smile at you together with his beautiful dimples.

“Thanks Jae, you’re the best,” you reply.

“All for you, soon-to-be Mrs. Jung,” he replies, pecking your lips.


End file.
